Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney-- Renaissance of Honor
by Kindom Rider92
Summary: Court is back in session! The lawyers of the Wright Anything Agency have all new cases to solve with friends new and old. When they get involved in an accidental manslaughter case, they find themselves tackling a foe who is not ready to let the dark age of the law go. With some help, they might just save the legal system's reform. Rated T, may become M for future murders.
1. Case Log and Case 1 Intro

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney—Renaissance of Honor

By Kingdom Rider92

A/N: So, this was a thing. I have been taking time between _Mega Man Star Network,_ _Sonic Chao Chronicles,_ and _Paper Mario_ to start building up a story in the _Ace Attorney_ universe. I know, everyone loves to write their own _Ace Attorney_ games and cases on this site, and I'm very limited with my writing of murder mysteries.

You're probably wondering why I said this story my get an M rating in the future. I only said that mainly because some of the murders may get a little gruesome even by _Ace Attorney_ standards… and yes, I'm thinking just as bad, if not bloodier, than the deaths in _Dual Destinies_. The worst language I'll probably drop is "damn it" or "hell" (in short no F-bombs), but the site makes cold-blooded murders a sensitive topic, and I'm taking some creative liberties when making corpses.

Now, this chapter isn't the beginning of the first case, but rather a case log if you guys were wondering what type of murders you'll be expected to see, and who will take charge in them. I know right now that there is only the first case. However, my plan here is to put up more cases as we go. We'll have a total of 6 cases to solve, ladies and gentlemen! Now, put on your thinking caps, and happy investigating!

**DISCLAIMER:** THE FOLLOWING IS A FANFICTION. ACE ATTORNEY AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS.

* * *

><p><span>Case Log<span>

**Case 1: Turnabout Tricksters**—When a student of Kurian High is found dead, crushed under the gong, a key figure of the village is arrested for the crime. Phoenix would have taken the case, but he has a cold! Athena was asked to take the case while Apollo, Trucy, and a new face at the Agency are investigating to secure some key evidence, but Athena's sense of hearing is overloaded, rendering her thoughts jumbled. Will her client, who knows way more about law than she should for someone in her position, be enough to help her get an acquittal against Gaspen Payne? Or will a weakened Phoenix Wright have to step back in the ring?

* * *

><p>And just so you don't feel lonely or bored until I finish writing the first case... I will give you the intro cutscene of this gamestory! Please note that this will change once Case 2 is reached.

* * *

><p><strong>Animated Cutscene: Renaissance<strong>

The scene opened to show a judge bang his gavel down, beginning the trial. As the trial continued, the ringing of a gong could be heard. The gong continued ringing, almost signaling the start of something new. Whether it is a new age of the law or a new day, the ring it made was relaxing to most… but horrifying to others.

In one such instance, a young woman's body was found, her corpse crushed beneath a heavy looking gong, and another young woman wearing pink and white robes staring at the body. The pink robed girl let out a scream of terror.

Somewhere else, a blue suited man with black, spiky hair sat in a chair, looking at the woman across from him on the other side of the glass. In one hand was a badge and a locket, but in another was a handkerchief. "You know," the man said in a somewhat weak voice, "if it wasn't for this stupid cold, I'd defend you in a heartbeat."

"I know," the other woman said. "…I'm sorry, Nick. This was supposed to be the first time I'd come to your office to meet your apprentices... however, I was locked up and she was scared of what she saw."

"Hey, it's alright," the man, simply known as Nick, assured her. "You'll be cleared in no time."

"Well, you shouldn't defend me with that cold_," _the woman said. "But… who can?"

"I already have a good lawyer picked out for you," Nick smiled before blowing his nose. "Sure, she may be a little green… but I have complete faith in her abilities. Wait until you see her power in action."

At the courthouse, a young redheaded woman with a moon rock earring and a high-tech glove in a yellow suit was staring at a holographic screen, reviewing the case. She had an attorney's badge pinned to her suit. A small window on the screen had an image on it of a brown haired young girl wearing a blue magician's dress and hat looking at her.

_"Athena,"_ the girl said, _"are you sure you can hold the trial until we can get there? We'll have the decisive evidence in no time!"_

"Yep," the woman smiled. "Trucy, you guys keep looking, and get back here as soon as you can!"

_"Got it!" _Trucy promised. _"Good luck, Athena! Show everyone why the Wright Anything Agency is Wright by their side!"_ The screen vanished, while the device around Athena's neck began to glow.

**_"Ready to go?"_** the device spoke up in an adorable voice.

"You bet," Athena Cykes smiled at her device. Punching her hand to her palm, she grinned, "Let's rock!" She walked up the stairs of the local courthouse, ready to tackle the case with gusto.

_"Athena has been with us for over a year, now,"_ Nick told the woman he was talking to while Athena walked down the next hall. _"Her power has been key to revolutionizing the court system to help end the dark age of the law. Trucy, I'm sure you know. I did introduce her to you after adopting her. I've... been trying to figure out how to break the news to her and her brother, though."_

_"Do you mean... Apollo?"_

It cut over to Trucy Wright, who hung up her cell phone and turned behind her to see a red clad man five years older than Athena who was looking around the gym, trying to find a key clue. His golden bracelet shined throughout the gym. He had a dark blue jacket hanging from the door frame just outside the crime scene.

"Trucy, is Athena alright?" Apollo Justice asked.

"She is, Polly!" Trucy grinned. "We just have to find the evidence..."

_"He's been busy, recovering from a tragedy that happened last year... but he'll be fine,"_ Nick answered. _"I'm still trying to find a way to break it to them that they're half siblings before Trucy graduates high school."_

_"Speaking of graduates, Nick,"_ the woman across from him asked as Apollo and Trucy spotted a dark blue suited figure approaching them, _"Your... latest apprentice... he just graduated on a speed course from a legal academy, right?" _The figure held up something, which caused Trucy and Apollo to grin.

_"More or less,"_ Nick confessed. _"I hired him at the end of last school year. He works part-time at the office now, since he's going to school at the old alma mater finishing his law studies. He's older than both Athena and Apollo, but I have a feeling with our help, he'll pass the bar soon enough. Oh, and while on the subject of school... it's her last year, too, right?"_

_"Yep,"_ the woman across from Nick nodded, as the scene returned from the crime scene to the courthouse. As the defense attorney walked up the stairs, Athena was psyched, ready to go… until she accidentally hit her foot on one of the stairs. She began to fall backwards while her neck device freaked out, turning yellow. Before she could fall, however, the pinked robed girl from before grabbed her from behind.

"Are you okay, Athena?" she asked. "That could have been a painful fall." Athena looked behind her to see the pink clad young girl, barely a year younger than her.

"Thanks Pearly," Athena grinned. "Don't worry... I'll see her cleared of all charges!"

Back with Nick and the woman, Nick said, "I think between the lot of us working together, we'll bring a true end to the dark age of the law. Maybe start the beginning of a Renaissance."

"Miss Fey," the guard behind the woman spoke up. "Your trial is in half an hour! We need to get you to the courthouse."

"Alright," the woman smiled. "Looks like I have to go. Hey, I'll tell Pearly to bring you some soup, okay Nick? Who knows... maybe you-know-who will pop in for a visit?"

"Thanks," Nick, otherwise known as Phoenix Wright nodded. "Take care, Maya." As the woman was escorted away, no doubt to be taken to her trial, Phoenix placed his locket away. He then let out a loud sneeze. "Ugh… of all the times to get a cold." Looking at the locket, he said, "Still… doesn't mean I can't help." He then stood up, grabbing his suit jacket from behind him, pulled it on. Phoenix Wright, cold or no, was not going to sit down while his friend was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Kingdom Rider92's Notes: So, how was that? I figured this would be the perfect build-up to the beginning of something new. Team Wright is back and finally looking like a real legal firm. New help hired at the office, new cases, and a new central conflict. Now, let's get ready for it! Farewell, my sleuthy subjects!<p> 


	2. Case 1 Part 1

Case 1: Turnabout Tricksters

-AC-

**August 19, 9:28 AM**

**District Court—Defense Lobby No. 3**

'_(You know,)_' Athena thought to herself as she sat in the defendant lobby, talking to Pearl, _'(I'm glad we're all ready for this case. This is going to be really easy! Who knows? Maybe I won't need Apollo's team to find that final evidence after all.)'_ "So, describe your cousin for me, Pearly," Athena asked aloud. "I want to know all I need to in order to defend her."

"Oh, her?" Pearl asked. "Mystic Maya is amazing! She's the Master at my village… the leader of the spirit mediums of the Fey clan! Also, Mr. Nick is her special someone…"

'_(Aw, that's kind of sweet. Can't wait to ask Boss more about this…)'_

* * *

><p>'<em>(This cute girl is Pearl Fey, but I call her Pearly. She's a friend of mine and my boss' daughter, Trucy Wright. She's apparently a spirit medium, and comes from a village of them. She's the younger cousin of my client… who is apparently close to my boss.)'<em>

* * *

><p>"…You know," Pearl said, her thumb in her mouth, "Mystic Maya is awfully late. Maybe I should go check to see if she's here?"<p>

"You go do that, Pearly," Athena smiled. _'(I'll be fine by myself. After all, it's my job to defend this Mystic Maya of yours! And this gives me some more time to review the Court Record! Oh, and those pieces of evidence…)'_

"Alright, wait here!" Pearl bowed before running off. Meanwhile, Athena pulled out two strange-looking rubber snakes. They were otherwise identical, but one had a white six-pointed star on the head, while the other snake had a yellow smiley face on the head.

"You know, I still have no idea what these were doing at the crime scene," Athena muttered to herself. "Pearly did say that something was up two days ago when the crime took place… between these snakes, the jumpsuit, the empty spray can, and Widget's data... I can clear this trial, but I can't help but wonder. Was this whole think a prank gone awry?"

"Excuse me, Miss?" a male voice spoke up. Athena looked to see a young man around 18 or 19 with amber brown curly hair, eyes that were closed shut behind a pair of thin-lensed glasses, and a six-pointed star tattoo on the right side of his neck wearing a light green jacket over a white dress shirt with a rainbow-striped tie, and black dress pants. A yellow sunflower was sticking out of his breast pocket. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were."

"Oh, um… thanks…" _'(Who is this guy?)'_

"_**Who are you?"**_ Widget blurted out.

"My name's Joey," the young man said, flashing a grin. "Joey Alistar. So… what's a lovely yellow flower like you doing in a dull place like this?"

"Well, I'm actually a lawyer," Athena explained, playing with her hair.

"You? A lawyer?" Joey questioned. "Wow… what are you, 18?"

"19, actually," Athena said. "I skipped a few grades in Europe, passed the bar here in America, and became a lawyer."

"19, huh? Well, that's only a year older than me," Joey grinned. "Perhaps you and I should get to know each other better over a cup of coffee, Miss…?"

"Cykes," Athena finished, a blush clear on her face. "Athena Cykes. Um, that's a kind offer, but I have to get ready for a trial, here. I'm sorry I can't talk anymore, Joey. You seem like a nice guy, but I'm a little busy. Maybe we can talk later?"

'_(It's a shame, though… he's kind of cute.)'_

"Aw, that's too bad you have to go," Joey frowned. He pulled out a bouquet of yellow carnations. "I was going to give this lovely batch of flowers to the right girl. Maybe they'll help you in the trial?"

"Ooh, a good luck present," Athena grinned. _'(Yep… this guy is definitely a keeper.)'_ "Um, sure… thank you, Mr. Alistar." She reached out to accept the bouquet-

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Athena screamed in pain, clapping her hands on her sensitive ears. _'(What… what on Earth was that…? It's… its too loud! It… it feels like its… bringing back bad memories…)'_

* * *

><p><em>Athena flashed back to her childhood, where her younger self, about 7 or 8, was walking through a film studio lot as a little girl, her and her friend Juniper Woods each holding Athena's mother, Metis Cykes', hand. Suddenly, a loud noise rang out, causing Athena, despite the heavy looking red headphones, to clutch her ears in sheer pain, and Juniper to gasp in fright. Athena's mother dropped to her knees in shock, wrapping her little girl in a hug, trying to comfort her despite the tears of agony in Athena's eyes.<em>

"_Mommy… it hurts too much… make the bad noise go away!" Athena cried._

"_Thena…" Juniper breathed._

"_Athena, sweetheart," Metis whispered. "It will be alright. Mommy is here to protect you. And she will not let you go... until you are ready to walk on your own, my little princess, Mommy will always be with you."_

* * *

><p><em>Athena's memory then flashed again to her, now 11, walking in a bloodstained room, where her mother's bloody corpse lay on the floor, and a stranger wearing both Metis' jacket from the Space Center and one of Metis' prized mask on his face, a blood-stained katana in his hand.<em>

"…_Mommy?" Athena breathed._

* * *

><p>'<em>(Mother… Mommy…)'<em> Athena asked, holding her ears in agony as she slipped into complete shock, collapsing on the bench. _'(Where did you go…? Why did you leave me…? You… you promised to stay with me!)'_

"Oh, sensitive hearing, I see," a somewhat familiar voice said to her, but the tone had changed. Rather than kind and almost flirty, it was cold and calculating. "Perhaps this old gag was a little overkill. I was just hoping to take this and run. Sorry, Miss Cykes… but I can't have that being connected to me. And I also need to make that Fey woman pay for what she did to me, to Velma, and to **Nora!"** The last thing Athena saw before slipping into unconsciousness was the bouquet of flowers dropping in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>August 19, 9:40 AM<strong>

**District Court—Defense Lobby No. 3**

"…Thena?" a voice spoke up, somewhat distant. "Are you… okay?"

'_(Oh… my ears… they just keep ringing… I'm feeling dizzy…)'_ Athena sat up, and spotted a familiar looking girl with brown hair in an odd double hoop style wearing the strangest looking pink kimono she had ever seen.

"Huh?" Athena asked.

"You look suddenly awful," the girl said to her. "I left you for ten minutes… what happened?"

"Do… don't take this the wrong way," Athena said, "but… do I know you from somewhere?" The girl gasped.

"You mean… you don't remember me all of the sudden…? Did you hit your head?"

"Hmm… where have I heard that before, Pearly?" a new voice spoke up. Athena gasped before turning to see an older woman, around 28 years old, with long, thick black hair, energetic brown eyes, an admittedly curvy figure, wearing a dark purple kimono similar to the girl Athena was talking to a moment before.

"Mystic Maya?" the girl known as Pearly spoke up. "You've seen this before?"

"It apparently happened to Nick, once," Maya said. "I was away from this one trial on an errand Nick asked me to do, looking into a con artist ring, and apparently the killer of this trial bopped Nick on the head with a fire extinguisher, taking away his memory about how to be a lawyer and his phone. We managed to get his memory back, but it took weeks to get half of the phone numbers the guy deleted back. I'm not surprised short term memory loss happened with one of his apprentices. People tend to still distrust lawyers, even when the dark age of the law has begun to die."

"Memory about how to be a lawyer…" Athena repeated. _'(Am I where I think I am?)'_ Athena looked around to see a bailiff standing outside of a big set of wooden doors. _'(Oh no… I'm exactly where I think I am. I'm… in a courthouse! But I'm not ready for this, yet… I haven't passed the bar yet… huh?)'_ She spotted the gold attorney's badge that was pinned on her yellow suit jacket. _'(Huh… when did I get this?)'_

"_**What's going on?"**_ Widget beeped.

"Okay, don't worry," Maya breathed, placing her hands on Athena's shoulders. "Take a deep breath… Miss Cykes, right?"

"Um… yeah," Athena said. "But… is this my first case?"

"Um, actually, no," Pearly answered, biting her thumb. "You've done some lawyering before."

'_(And yet… I don't remember it! Argh! This is bad.)'_

"Okay, this isn't good," Maya said aloud, almost as if she read Athena's mind. "Miss Cykes… you don't remember much about your law career, do you? According to Nick, you've just finished your first year and a half of doing this. Maybe you'll remember a few tricks as we go in there."

"But I don't remember meeting the client, let alone any details about this particular case," Athena protested. "I'm going to get creamed in there!"

"Well, the only reason you don't remember meeting the client is because this is the first time we've ever met," Maya smiled. "Maya Fey… Pearly's older cousin. It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Athena Cykes."

'_(Wait… my client is this woman!?)'_ Athena asked herself. _'(And she's been trying to keep me calm this whole time… I should be worried about how SHE'S feeling, having a barely skilled lawyer defend her… let alone what her charges are!)'_ "Um, Miss Fey…? What were you charged with?"

"Involuntary manslaughter of someone who was technically 17 and therefore a minor who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Maya said, plain as day. "At least, according to your Court Record. But I've never killed anyone, intentionally or unintentionally."

'_(WHAT!? MURDER!?)'_

"_**Murder!?"**_ Widget beeped.

"Oh, what a cute little charm, there," Maya beamed, looking at the robot around Athena's neck. "And it talks?"

"Oh, Widget… I guess I have him, now," Athena said, looking at her necklace. "He belonged to my mother… he can analyze emotions, holds notes, and he records everything I see. At least, I think that's what the robots where I can from can do. He also blurts out whatever I'm thinking of from time to time."

"And he said this was a murder case," Maya said. "Well, I know where he's coming from. But yes, technically I've been charged with murder... for the third time in my life. Or was it fourth? ...I don't remember if I was ever officially indicted with murder that time around..."

"And… you want me to defend you, despite me not remembering how to be a lawyer?" Athena asked.

"I don't really think either of us have much of a choice," Maya said. "The other lawyers of your office are either two hours away from here or they're Nick, who should not be anywhere near a courthouse with that cold of his. Also, there's that guy over there, most likely about to say that the trial is about to start."

"How did you know I was going to say that!?" the bailiff asked.

"I've been through a lot in my 28 years," Maya said. "Looks like its show time, Miss Cykes. You should get yourself ready."

'_(But… but I'm not in any real condition to defend!)' _Athena thought, fear written on her face. _'(Not to mention… I'm afraid of courthouses! Especially… since that trial… and that he's most likely…)'_

"Bailiff, a request before we go in," Maya said. "As the defendant of this trial, I would like to stand at my defense attorney's side as her co-counsel until another defense attorney arrives."

"Huh?" Athena asked.

"You could use some help, Miss Cykes," Maya whispered. "Lucky for you, Maya Fey knows a few things about the legal world. After all… a few Feys have gotten involved with the courts most of my life."

'_(Well… that's strange. She doesn't dress like she belongs in a court. If anything, those are religious robes, not a lawyer's dress! Oh, well… I need all the help I can get.)'_ "Okay, Miss Fey… I'll accept your help. I kind of need it, after all."

"Glad we're in agreement," Maya giggled. "But please, call me Maya." Turning to Pearly, she asked, "Pearly, can you go check on Nick and then call Trucy, letting her know what's going on? I'm sure I'll be fine until the rest of Nick's apprentices and Trucy show up, but he could use some soup."

"One soup delivery and phone call coming right up!" Pearly nodded, rolling up her sleeves. "Good luck, Mystic Maya and Athena! I've heard that the judge is a newbie, but I'm sure she'll understand!" Pearly ran off, leaving Athena and Maya alone with the bailiff.

"Alright," the bailiff nodded, "I have no idea what's going on… but we should probably get going. Judge Woods isn't going to wait, forever…"

"Judge… Woods?" Athena asked. _'(Why does that name ring a bell… it… it couldn't be.)' _Athena then spotted Maya entering the courtroom, and she followed her client. _'(No backing down... we have to do this!)'_

* * *

><p>'<em>(My name is Athena Cykes. I guess… I'm a lawyer. I don't really remember what happened in the last year and a half, but apparently, I'm working for someone named 'Nick', who happens to know my client really personally, judging from what she's said. And my ears are still ringing, too… I have no idea what's going on, but I sure as heck know… until help arrives, I'm in for a tough trial.)'<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Court Record<strong>

**Attorney's Badge:** I have no idea when and how I earned this… but it's shiny and new.

**Widget:** My mother's old robotic prototype for the Ponco line. He can detect emotions like I can, shows my own emotions, and sometimes blurts out what I'm thinking. He also has a camera inside of him, and has a note section where I've jotted down some strange info.

**Toy Snake:** What the heck do I have this for? It's orange, yes, but it has a white six-pointed star on the head. I have no idea how this is evidence, though…

**Spray Can:** An empty orange spray can. Where did I find this...?

**Jumpsuit:** An orange jumpsuit, almost looks like something either a janitor or pest control would have worn. What do I have this for?

**Bouquet:** I also have no idea where I got this… but it's pretty. There's something odd about it, though… can't put my finger on it.

**Profiles**

**Pearly (18):** My client's younger cousin. She apparently knows me personally.

**Maya Fey (28): **My client for this case. Dresses weird for someone who is not involved in legal practices and yet knows her way around a courtroom. She also knows my boss, Nick.

**Nick (?):** My apparent boss. I have no idea who he is right now… but I'm probably going to be fired if I lose this case.

* * *

><p>Kingdom Rider92's Notes: Okay, this is one of my best justifications of a tutorial case I could come up with, honestly, without using either a rookie lawyer or spoiling the newest member of the office. However, I kind of shot myself in the foot with that last one if anyone paid attention to the characters.<p>

And now, for the reviews I did receive... which were admittedly not much.

**Guest 1:** Yep. New trials, and new adventures await our heroes.

**Guest 2:** Glad I got someone's attention. I don't know how many brushed this to the side, mainly because we haven't really started the case, yet.

**A random kid:** At least you're honest that you're random, but that you for appreciating what I have.

1) Yeah... he's here. I realized when I started writing this that yes, this series has absurdly young defense attorneys and prosecutors (and is about to have one of the youngest judges in the games), but I figured that he would want to at least pass the bar on his own power, not with bribery.

2) This is arguably the high point of _Dual Destinies..._ fully animated cutscenes at key moments of each case. It made the _Ace Attorney_ world feel more alive than ever, give some background as to what the heck was going on, and allows the animators to tell more of a story than they could in previous games. If _Ace Attorney 6_ comes around, the animated cutscenes will be guaranteed. For this one, though, I wanted to show just how far the Wright Anything Agency has expanded in the series.

3) I wanted to show how Athena has grown by pointing this one out. In _Dual Destinies,_ she was hiding from her own personal demons and was starting to feel alone. This time around, Pearly's here and she's no longer alone and she had less demons to confront. Cheesy, yes, but effective.

4) I thought this was actually kind of brutal, but yeah... death via having a gong crush you is pretty unique.

5) This was part fanservice (since the game implies by Pearly's part in the epilogue that Maya was going to be in the next game), part plot. And yes, this story/game DOES have an over-arching plot, even in the moments it doesn't look it.

6) I have to admit, that this is something that has been needed to have been done since the ending of _Apollo Justice._ However, with Trucy being less important in _Dual Destinies_ (in fact, the only two noteworthy things she did in _Dual Destinies_ was bring Apollo and Athena together as partners by providing Jinxie and Damian Tenma and Alderman Kyubi's murder for one, and providing key information to Phoenix and kept a cool head when she was kidnapped by Aura Blackquill, who initially demanded Phoenix bring her Athena (to most likely be executed by her) but Phoenix provided the irresitable counter-offer of the UR-1 retrial she had been pursuing), the folks at Capcom probably figured it was for the best to leave the "Apollo and Trucy are half-siblings" plot point to the side, amongst other things... the Jurist System, for instance.

I hope to find a way to bring Apollo and Trucy's siblinghood to light, though.

7) Keep in mind, this is my first attempt at the mystery genre, especially the murder-mystery genre. I'm going to try to keep it at a normal pace, but no promises.

Alright, that's done. Farewell, my subjects!


End file.
